1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which acquires print data from a server and performs print processing, a print data processing method in the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cloud services are coming into practice and lay open print servers as print service functions on the Internet. By installing print servers in a large-scale data center, cloud services need not manage hardware for each customer and can easily add resources in accordance with the server load. The use of cloud services requires an environment where a pull print function is performed to acquire print data by a printer from a print server via the Internet, transfer it to the printer, and print. In general, a printing system needs to quicken first printing and start printing without keeping the user waiting. In terms of this, the pull print system can quicken first printing by transferring print data to the printer after acquiring it.
However, the Internet line is narrow, and network disconnections frequently occur during transfer of print data to a printer. When the network is disconnected during transfer of print data, the printer has already started printing the print data and has discharged paper halfway. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-272833 discloses a method of holding the number of a page which has been completely printed by a printer, and in reconnection after network disconnection, notifying a client of the printing completion page number. The client can know the printing completion page and print from a page which has not been discharged yet.
However, even if a discharged page is notified upon generation of a print error and the remaining pages which have not been discharged yet are to be printed again, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-272833, the print job having the print error and a re-print job starting from an intermediate page are handled as different print jobs. Another print job may be interrupted before re-printing, prolonging the total time of desired print processing.